RADD
by Ms. Ellis
Summary: NOT ABANDONED! CH.2 FINALLY UP!... Slightly AU... One day harry gets a letter from a childhood friend and chaos persues... HPHG... RATING MAY GO UP!
1. The Beginning

**AN: Hey all!! This is my first fanfic since OOTP came out, I wanted this chapter to be a lot longer than it is but I also really wanted to get it posted so I'll finish my rambling at the bottom of the page**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, OOTP would be very different, trust me…**

**Past comes back**

**One calm day in the summer, a 15 nearly 16-year-old boy, by the name of Harry Potter, was lying on his bed, thinking about his dead Godfather. Then suddenly an owl, he didn't recognize slammed into his window, scaring him to death.**

**"What the Hell?" Muttered Harry getting up from his bed.**

**As he walked over to the window (that looked almost cracked), he saw an owl. The owl was black, but on each wing was a thin line of white feathers. She looked like she had knocked herself out by the blow. By then, he saw a letter addressed to 'Harry Potter' in a neat hand writing that looked familiar to him. He could remember the writing, but not the person who wrote it.**

**"You ok?" he asked looking like he thought it would answer back. As he was looking at the sleeping owl, he remembered the letter. So he just took the owl to Hedwig's cage.**

**'It's too early for my Hogwarts letter.' he thought as he opened the letter.**

**_Dear Rie-Rie,_**

****

**_Guess who!? Well hopefully by now you know there's only one person who calls you that! Well I'm planning a reunion for R.A.D.D. Remember that? Or did you forget the Five Musketeers?! I know you would NEVER forget me!!!!!! I should know, I know you better then you know yourself. And don't go "NO YOU DONT!" Your the only one from R.A.D.D. that's in the magic world (hint hint: Me-sa read news papers, YOU'RE NOT THAT STUPID) Meet me at the Park that we held our meeting at, and I'll explain... anything you want explained!_**

****

**_Love,_**

**_Halle_****__**

**_p.s. Don't worry about Ditzy, she always runs into windows._**

****

**Harry was in shock as he read it over again.**

**'Is this ****Halle****? MY ****Halle**** The ****Halle**** I know?' he thought "Oh. My. God."**

**"What the hell? ****Halle**** doesn't know about magic. He then reread the last sentence of her letter. 'Meet me at the Park...'**

**"Guess I should go, what's to lose? I wonder what's going on." he said walking out the door.**

**"BOY, where are you going!?"**** Aunt Petunia yelled while stirring batter.**

**"Out."**** Harry said simply.**

**"Out where?**

**"Somewhere."******

**"WHERE!?"******

**"Since when do you care?"**

**"I'll be going now." He said walking out the door.**

**As he was walking, Harry couldn't help but think of what would've happened if he had done that when he was younger and weaker.**

**Finally, he came to the park, only to see a girl on the swing that had jet-black hair that was in tight bun on top of her head, olive eyes, light skin, and looked to be his age.**

**Halle****?" he said uncertainly.**

**"RIE-RIE!"**** She squealed with joy while jumping off her swing and nearly killing him with a huge hug.**

**Halle****... please... can't... breathe..." was all Harry could get out.**

**"Sorry." she said bashfully while letting go of him, "it's just been sooooo long."**

**"Tell me about it, I hardly even recognized your handwriting, and that's saying something."**

**"Argh!**** That's my Rie-Rie alright."**

**"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that 'cause I want explanations"**

**"Like what?"**

**"Like in your letter you said 'you're the only one from R.A.D.D. in the magic world'. How do you know about the magic world?**

**"Argh!**** Do I really have to answer that now?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Why?"**

**"Cause I said so."**

**"Someone's got an ego problem." ****Halle**** joked.**

**"What's my cousin got anything to do with this." Harry asked.**

**"I was talking about you."**

**"Just answer the question." Harry said exasperatedly. (AN: Big word)**

**"We don't have all day so to cut a loaf of bread into a slice…" ****Halle**** started.**

**"Where do you come up with such cliques'?"**

**"Do you want an explanation or not?"**

**"Yeah."******

**"Then shut your hole and listen!"**

**"Sorry." **

**"You better be… anyways about a week after my 11th birthday I got a letter that said I was accepted into 'Veelye's School of Witchcraft' and it explained about the wizarding world and such so there's my explanation, happy?" ****Halle**** explained.**

**"On that question yes, but I still have another." Harry answered.**

**"Let me guess is it 'why haven't you told me before now?'" ****Halle**** predicted.**

**"How did you know?"**

**"'Cause I know you better than you know yourself."**

**"Don't brag 'cause its vise-versa."**

**"Trust me I know, but I could ask the same question…"**

**"I didn't know you were a witch… at least not in that way" Harry joked.**

**"What do you mean 'not in that way'?" ****Halle**** said angrily.**

****

**"Never mind just answer"**

**Halle**** scowled but obliged, "well this year there's a student exchange between Veelye's and Hogwarts… and I'm going to Hogwarts!"**

**"Your kidding me… you have to be… that's too good to be true." Harry stumbled**

**"I'm not kidding, and it gets better, Li-Li, Dan, and Rob are going too."**

**"Oh my god "**

**"Yupp and I got new puppy!" ****Halle**** said, completely out of no where.**

**"What does that have to do with anything?"**

**"Nothing, I just thought you'd like what I named him"**

**"What did you name him?" Harry asked not sure he wanted to know.**

**"Damnit"**

**"What?!"******

**"You heard me right I named him Damnit"**

**"Only you, ****Halle****, only you"**

**"You wanna know the story on it?"**

**"Not really"**

**"Ok then..."**

**And so they continued talking for the rest of the afternoon.**

**AN: So what did you think??? Why don't you tell me in a review??? And while your at it if your interested, I'm looking for a beta, and you can give me your email, so take you mouse down to the little button and click… that's it good reviewer…**


	2. Flashback Dreams

_**AN: Sorry this has taken so long, I'd like to point a big problem in the last chapter, in Halle's letter she said**_

**_You're the only one from R.A.D.D. that's in the magic world and then later she told Harry_**

**_"I'm not kidding, and it gets better, Li-Li, Dan, and Rob are going too." _**

_**So to clear the confused minds the other 3 are magical I just screwed up. I can't catch everything. Yet another reason I need a beta**_

_**Disclaimer: I, Rettz, Do Not Own Harry Potter. (Smiles as the mean men in white coats nod and walk away)**_

**_Anyway thanks for all the reviews, they really make my day as everytime I see a review alert in my mailbox I jump and do my happy dance_**

_**On with the story……

* * *

**_

It was now 10 o'clock at night and Harry was thinking over the day. He'd seen his best friend from childhood for the first time since he went to Hogwarts. Also he now had to figure out how to either convince the order to let him go to Halle's ranch where she lived with her Grandmother, or just go without them knowing. He couldn't wait to see the others at the ranch; though he made a mental note to wear a hat, as he was sure Li-Li hadn't changed her desire to be a hair stylist.

On the other hand he was almost afraid to know how Hermione and Ron would react to his fellow RADD members. He had led them to assume that he didn't have any friends as a child, but he never really said it. Just as long as they didn't leave him he would be fine though.

'Ah well' he thought to himself. 'I'll deal with this in the morning.' And with that he fell asleep.

* * *

**Flashback- Harry's Dream**

"_Harry… Rie-Rie wake up…" whispered a seven-year-old Halle. "C'mon please…"_

"_What do you want?" answered a very sleepy seven-year-old Harry._

"_You fell asleep on the park bench"_

"_I'm well aware of that, I didn't want to go back tonight"_

"_But you could catch a cold, and don't you think you're aunt's worried about you?"_

_At this Harry just yawned and said, "You know she doesn't care about me as long as the headmistress isn't calling about me"_

"_Do you plan to go back at all?"_

"_I have to, the school would notice if I showed up every day in the same clothes and stinking, don't you think?"_

_"So when…"Halle started._

"_I don't know"_

"_Why this time?"_

_"He pulled the belt again out tonight"_

"_Did he hit you?"_

"_I ran before he could do anything, so what are you doing out here, it's still dark out."_

" _Mum and Dad are fighting again, Dad pushed me into the screen door. Look at this" she showed him her already bruised arm, pointing at the newest one._

"_You'll be okay right?" Harry asked as he pulled her into a hug._

"_I'll always be okay as long as I have you." She answered as she returned the hug.

* * *

_

CRASH!

"What in the name of Merlin…" Harry thought. And then he heard his uncle swearing. Fully aware that he probably didn't want to know what was going on he let curiosity get the better of him and went down to see what happened.

What he saw was something he never thought he'd see, nor ever wanted to see. He found his uncle, butt-naked, on top of what seemed to be a hooker. There was a broken lamp on the floor from their antics. He decided to go back upstairs before they noticed his presence.

"I think I just witnessed my newest nightmare," he thought with a shudder.

* * *

**AN: Well this looks like a nice mental image to leave the readers with… (Dodges tomato and butcher knife) All right, I'll continue! Jeez!

* * *

**

**Flashback 2**

"_Finally decide to join us I see Mr. Potter" _

"_What happened Nurse Leeland?" asked a dazed nine-year-old Harry Potter rubbing his head._

"_Dudley happened," answered Dan, "his jaw got tired of inhaling his lunch so he started beating up on us."_

"_Now that's not what Mr. Dursley said happened Mr. Watts."_

"_And is 'Mr. Dursley' waking up several hours later in the nurse's office?" Rob spoke up for the first time._

"_That's not the point young man," she lectured, "if you were accused of such an incident would it be fair to punish you based on an assumption?"_

"_And in English that means?" injected Harry_

"_Oh never mind I can never get through to you youngsters," she sighed, "So how are you three feeling? Drowsy? Achy? Headaches?"_

"_Say we did could you even legally give us anything?"_

"_Again Mr. Johnson, not the point, answers?"_

"_My head hurts real bad"_

"_Where does it hurt Mr. Potter?"_

"_His head always hurts."_

"_Shush Mr. Watts, now, where does it hurt Mr. Potter?"_

"_Back here, almost to my neck."_

"_May I see?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_You mean 'yes'," she corrected him as she hovered over his head._

"_Now could you show me with your hands where the pain begins and ends?" Harry did as he was told and put one hand at the top of his head and the other at the base._

"_Hmmm… do you know what you did to get this bruise here, it's quite large"_

_Harry froze, should he tell her? He thought. No never, his Uncle would flip and then it would only get worse._

"_N-No I don't, no idea." _

"_Are you sure of that, that's a mighty big mark there" She said looking at him curiously._

"_I-I'm s-s-sure"_

"_What are you scared of honey?"_

"_Nothing"_

"_Do you hurt anywhere else?_

"_Right here" he said pointing to his scar._

"_Oh dear how did that happen?"_

"_In the car accident when I was a baby"_

"_When his mummy and daddy died" Dan spoke up, taking silence as well most children do._

"_Mr. Watts…" she said warningly then changed her tone as she addressed Harry, "I don't know what to do for you honey, other than tell you to lay down. I do however suggest that you tell your aunt to try aspirin when you get these headaches at home."_

"_Yes Nurse Leeland"_

"_Now anything wrong with the rest of you youngsters?"_

"_Nuthin' wrong with me!" said Dan as the nurse cringed at his language._

"_And you Mr. Johnson?" she turned, now determinedly ignoring Dan._

"_Not at all"_

"_Well then back to class with you two"_

"_Nurse I think I can make through class as well" said Harry._

"_Oh no you don't, I'm calling your aunt to pick you up"_

"_Oh please don't Nurse"_

"_Lay down I am"

* * *

_

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to get this up and that it's so short, but life, you know? Anyway hope you like and I'm going to try and be a better writer and get maybe a chapter a month up, maybe not making any promises. But the likeliness of my updating is your reviewing, and that button down sure looks lonely, you really should give it a little push…… _(Flames will be used to make cookies to give to the good reviewers)_**


End file.
